


Letters Across Time

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [2]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5, Trinka Help!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Ari writes letters. However, all correspondences dwindle over Winter and during second semester, Ari has hardly held a quill to paper in a while. Her hand’s been over her wand instead.





	Letters Across Time

Ari writes letters. Writes regularly to her Burke cousins, despite not having attended any family affairs in a long time. On a good day, Savia even sends a reply. Replies or not, Ari writes. However, all correspondences dwindle over Winter and during second semester, Ari has hardly held a quill to paper in a while. Her hand’s been over her wand instead.

Mail is delivered as usual that day. Well, as “usual” as the second semester has been at New World Magischola. The Trinka first reaches Tristan, leaves a small piece of parchment with their name on it before zooming away with a smile. It’s not very long, not very cohesive either.

> _I’m sorry._
> 
> _\- A._

Sorry wouldn’t quite cut it by now, given that Ari had a lot of explaining to do. It’s also dated 2016. A mistake? Some extremely delayed mail? Considering the way the semester is going, irrelevant either way to Tristan. Ari won’t listen to reason, so Tristan ignores the letter. Doesn’t even look across the room to make eye contact with Ari to acknowledge receipt.

The second letter arrives to Jae. Her glare has no effect on the Trinka as she opens the parchment up. What now?

> _Stop me._
> 
> _\- A._

Jae merely scoffs at it, stuffs the letter in her bag. Ari had a lot to answer for. Jae didn’t like having her hand forced, but perhaps that was the only way to pull the wool off Ari’s eyes.

 

Something was awry. With the mail delivery, with time, with Ari. Something had to be done.


End file.
